TurbanShell
Turbanshell is a mollusk monster that was created by Lord Zedd from the large & unusual shell that Kim had found at the lake. Turbanshell wields a staff with a large spiked shell on one end, projects energy beams from his face, and can project an energy twister from his staff. He also seems to grow giant on his own accord, rather than through Zedd's growth bomb. Turbanshell was able to seal itself up in its shell and hurl itself repeatedly, in a circle pattern, at the Thunder Megazord, knocking it over, and cause the Rangers to eject from it. Turbanshell takes a break and goes back to Zedd, who becomes furious with Turbanshell for leaving the battle while having the upper hand. Turbanshell was then sent to fight Tommy Oliver as he was able to absorb the last of his powers. Turbanshell causes Tommy to desperately fight back even without his powers even when they are brought to the Otherworld. Goldar intervenes and tells Turbanshell that he will continue torturing Tommy while Turbanshell resumes his destruction of Angel Grove. Turbanshell is hesitant at first and wants to be the one to finish Tommy, but Goldar threatens him and reminds him of his status as an underling, letting him know that Lord Zedd has other plans for him. Turbanshell continues to attack Angel Grove after Goldar takes over his place. In the meantime, Turbanshell's onslaught is broadcast on television and the Rangers feel helpless since they can do nothing to put a stop to him at that time. Tommy manages to escape from Goldar, returning to Angel Grove. Tommy then deceives Turbanshell by hiding in a cart of watermelons, which Turbanshell eats. Tommy attacks the monster from the inside with intense heat and then Zack grabs a nearby water hose, rapidly cooling Turbanshell's exterior, causing him to freeze. With the monster severely weakened, and Tommy clear, the Thunderzords are brought back, and the Rangers quickly defeat the monster with the Thunder Saber. Notes * Turbanshell comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Ultrazord originally defeated Turbanshell. Recently released Zyu2 footage shows that TurbanShell not only fought Dragonzord, but also the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, & Megazord instead of the Red Dragon Thunderzord & Thunder Megazord. Also it is implied that the real cause of how Turbanshell was frozen it was shown that Zack used the Mastodon Dinozord to freeze the monster instead of using the water hose. The zord was not actually seen in the raw footage. Also, the footage was used out of order as Turbanshell consumed the watermelon truck before the second battle and was about to finish off the fallen Dinozords when a sudden attack of indigestion hit (the cause being the Green Ranger using the Blue Ranger's "mega heater"). Also, Turbanshell is the only Zyu2 monster to not have a on-ground battle against the Rangers, he was giant the entire time in the footage. * Turbanshell is voiced by Barbara Goodson. She would later go on to voice other monsters in the franchise, such as Somnibot in Zeo and Icy Angel in Lost Galaxy. * A recolored, caped, stinger-added, and deshelled version of TurbanShell was seen in cameos in "Fire in Your Tank" (where it was among the monsters in Divatox' boot camp) and "Heir to the Throne" (where it was among the monsters at the Onyx Tavern) where it was nicknamed "Mosquito Man" by the fans. * In the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Trading Card game, he is simply referred to as 'Beach Bum.' References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters